


My Sunshine

by LNZetsumei



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Yandere Red?, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, I keep torturing Green in my fics smh, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nameless but Red talks for a bit, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: “Hey Red? How long does an angel live?”“Indefinitely. Why?”
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 53





	My Sunshine

“Hey Red, do you think heaven and hell exists?” Green’s background was the vast blue sky as he said that, leaning against the hospital roof’s railing. Red tensed at Green’s exposed reddened angrily scarred neck and arms for the bandages had been removed, rolling across the roof from the strong wind.

Red swore Green said something else but Red couldn’t hear it.

Mind numb from the sight before him, of Green pushing himself back over the railing, eyes toward the sky—

* * *

“…” Red stood on top of a tall building, cold winter wind billowing against his skin and the snow that fell onto him melted as quick as it lands. Whiter than the snow, his four wings flaps as he leapt down, passing by a falling person and gathering them in his embrace.

Surprised emerald eyes stares up at his crimson ones.

“I’m sorry.” Red said, eyes burning from the sudden emotions welling up inside him. “I found you… Green.” He is a man of a few words, but for Green there was no need to hold back anything. Not when holding back is the reason why he lost him the first time.

“Not in this lifetime… not ever again am I going to let you go.” There might have been a crack in his voice.

A freezing finger brushed against the corner of Red’s eyes and there is a very confused but worried Green as to why this angel is crying.

Sheltered from the cold, they are now in Green’s apartment, skin still littered in angry leaking crimson lines, they sat on the floor as Red patched him up.

There was a drunken man trying to forcibly hit on Green at the bar where he is working. Despite Green’s polite rejection, he doesn’t know how to quit. And Red is disgusted with the way the human is looking at Green as he leaves, livid at the man’s filthy thoughts about Green, fantasizing about how he will corner Green after his shift…

Because of humans like those… because of disgustingly vile beings like those that Green pushed himself over the edge.

Despite being an angel, his behavior is more suited to be a demon

Taking off his blood stained gloves, Red threw it into the fire.

Man (34) Found Dead In Hotel Room.

Green leaned back against Red’s chest as he stretched, almost hitting the angel on the face. “Oop, sorry.”

Amused, Red shook his head.

“Hey Red? How long does an angel live?”

“Indefinitely. Why?”

“…I’m just thinking that… us humans have short lifespan.”

There was… no way he could bear to lose Green again.

Facing against the higher up. Red stood his ground, even if he is going against the flow of fate, even if he is going against whatever the world had planned. If it meant his sun can still shine, he doesn’t care. The pain of losing his beloved is far worse than this, far worse than being relentlessly struck down.

Through the haze of his vision, a woman’s figure appeared, dressed in white stood in front of him and knelt down, wrapping her arms around his blood stained figure in a warm embrace, not caring that she is staining her own dress.

“I shall grant your wish.” She calmly spoke to him with the voice of that a proud mother. “But, the power must come from you.”

Red nods.

“RED!” Came Green’s panicked voice from the bathroom as the door slides open with a loud clatter. Red jumps awake in bed, wincing at the stings from his back.

“Red! Look!”

So he looked.

Two bright wings spread behind a very confused Green. “I have— _wings_ and it flaps! I hit my head on the roof and kinda broke the lamp but it works!”

Red lunged forward, arms around Green and burying his face into the brunet’s chest, the both of them fell down with a loud thud, Green held him close. “Red what did you do…?”

Similar pair of wings extends from Red’s back, as white as Green’s— but only a pair… he knows Red have two pairs of—

“Red!” Green panicked, but Red stops him and shook his head.

“I love you.” The raven spoke, cupping Green’s cheek as gentle as he could, brushing aside tears that pours from those saddened verdant eyes.

“I love you too… you idiot!” Green hits Red’s chest, there was no force behind it. "You stupid angel...!"

"You are now too." Red replied, silencing his beloved with a soft, yearning kiss.

Red was not going to let Green be in harm’s way, no matter what beings he have to go against or the literal god itself.

Should this sunshine of his fades from existence itself, then he shall too. But if he can do anything about it, then let hell freeze over and heaven falls if they try to get in his way.

They welcomed spring together, under scattering sakura trees with their close friends watching. Red pulls up Green’s veil and they shared a kiss.

Golden band around their ring finger with the promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The things I do to them...
> 
> *cries*


End file.
